High School Reunion
by wwechaingangbabe
Summary: [ONESHOT] John Cena, OC. They were high school sweethearts, and promised each other their love would never die. They get separated throughout college and meet up again at the High School Reunion. What’s there now? One word, Drama!


_Date Written:_ August 17, 2006

**High School Reunion** (Broken Promises)

**Pairings:** John Cena and OC  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story plot, Aundrea, and Shirley.  
**Story Notes:** In this story, John Cena isn't a WWE wrestler. It'll be better that way, to go along with the storyline I created. Oh and that he went to high school in California(:  
**Author's Notes:** Okay I guess you can _picture_ Aundrea as the girl from Making The Band 3/Danity Kane if you please. If you don't wanna coz you don't know or like her, than imagine her however you want. I just automatically thought of her when I named my OC, Aundrea.  
**Inspiration:** Wahh! So and so true story of a close older friend. Don't kill me for writing it, please! Me loves you. Plus that movie 'Romy and Michele's High School Reunion'

**Summary**: They were high school sweethearts, and promised each other their love would never die. They get separated throughout college and meet up again at the High School Reunion. What's there now? One word, Drama!

* * *

Aundrea sighed before putting on the matching pair of hoop earrings in her ear. She examined herself thoroughly in the mirror making sure every detail of her appearance was perfect to the touch. She was wearing very light make-up, with dark mascara that gave her eyes the perfect smoky effect. Her lips were glossed with a lightish pink color that made it look soft and vibrant. Her dark brown hair was let down all the way to her mid back with soft luscious curls. 

Her black dress wasn't ready to disappoint either. It showed every curve of Aundrea's body, perfectly! It was haltered, giving it a sexy yet classy look. She matched that with black sandal wedges that had a ribbon to tie up to her ankle.

"Here we go, it's back to high school," she mumbled, grabbing her purse from the vanity counter. She was twenty-eight years old, and has been ten years since she last saw most people from school. Now was the time to meet up with them, at their annual high school reunion.

She got in her car, with a pounding chest, nervous about this whole trip. Who was she going to see there? Was anyone going to talk to her? Or were things going to be exactly like high school where everyone judged each other and made it so much like a competition.

Oh who was she kidding of course it's gonna be a competition! Everyone's gonna show off their husbands/wives, their jobs, their money, and their great life! That's exactly why Aundrea had to keep herself look classy since to be dead honest she had none of that. She didn't have a husband, or even a boyfriend for that matter. She didn't have the best job in the world, and she sure as heck didn't have a big mansion! She just stayed at a condo with two bedrooms and one bathroom, but that was completely okay. That's how her life is settled and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Her hands began to shake as the sound of her heartbeat began to grow louder and louder as if it were ready to pop out of her chest. She was here, settled at her high school parking lot once again. She stepped out of the car seeing BMWs, Mercedese, Bentleys, and even a Hummer all parked around. God, were people rich. Aundrea shook her nerves out of the way and began her walk towards the front entrance.

Walking into the hallway, leading to the main room, she was greeted with workers asking for her name and making sure she was really part of the 96 graduating class. Once that was over, she went inside the multi use room where the reunion was being held. She looked around the place seeing one of her past high school friends sitting by herself in the corner.

"Shirley!" Aundrea greeted walking over to her.

"Drea, is that you? I can't believe we haven't kept in touch!" she exclaimed, giving her old friend a hug.

"I know, it shocked me to see only a couple of my high school buddies actually keep in touch with me," she said taking a seat with her. "So how's this reunion been?"

"Not good," Shirley answered with a frown. "It's so…high school. I thought by this point in time those snobs would actually get a clue and stop being such show off's but they're worse then ever."

Aundrea shot her friend a hesitant look and sighed. Her and her friends weren't exactly the popular crew that everyone envied, but they weren't geeks or loners either. They had friends, tons of them, but it just wasn't the main clique of the school. And everyone knows that there has to be some division between the school, and that's where it was. The popular crew expected no one else to take on their limelight. There was like an invisible line dividing the two very defined types of people. They might as well just left it as, 'The popular crew and other.'

"The people here are from the popular crew and most of our friends didn't even show up," Shirley mentioned. "It sucks."

Aundrea looked around the crowded room seeing everyone clustered into groups. She swore it's exactly like going back to high school. People were in their own cliques. There were the jocks with the cheerleaders, the punks, the nerds, the band geeks, and then there's Aundrea and Shirley. All left alone by their own group of friends that didn't bother attending.

"No one we hung out with at high school's here," Aundrea frowned, still observing the room.

"Except…" Shirley started to say as she looked onto the popular crew. "John Cena."

Aundrea looked his direction seeing his arm contently put around the past head cheerleader, Jessica. Her heart completely dropped. "Wow."

"It's weird. John use to be part of our group and now he's with them," Shirley said softly.

Aundrea looked down on the ground, bothered by this whole situation.

"Ew, look at Jessica! She looks like she has two balloons inside her shirt!" Shirley joked.

Aundrea laughed. "You think she got her boobs done? Coz they were already pretty big during high school."

"Of course she got them done! The only reason they looked so big back then was because she did the old trick by stuffing her bra," Shirley explained looking on. "I can't believe John's actually dating her though. I never knew she was his type."

"What do you mean she's not his type? She's everyone's type. She gorgeous, she's rich-"

"She's a complete slut, that slept with half the football team!" Shirley pointed out. "I'm just so grossed out by John. He was the guy I was more than excited to see again. I remember him being so nice and sweet. Now he's the complete opposite, and it's just in my blood to have hate for those popular snobs."

Aundrea sighed before adjusting her sight to anywhere but John. She couldn't look at him. It was breaking her heart to have the one guy she once had compassion for, turn into this completely different person. Sure, he had the same appearance as she last saw him. He still wore knee-high jean shorts, with a throwback jersey and a matching hat turned to the side. But other than that, there wasn't really much the same with him. His smile was different, his trademark smirk was gone, and he even had jewelry placed on him here and there. Judging from the Rolex watch around his wrist, Aundrea was convinced his dignity he once shared with his old friends was completely gone. Back in the old days, he'd always laugh at people wearing expensive jewelry since he thought it was a complete waste of money. But look at him now! He's exactly like one of those people.

Half an hour has passed and the two girls have done pretty much the same thing since. Just sitting in the chairs settled in the corner, observing the whole multi-use room filled with past schoolmates.

"Finally!" Shirley squealed seeing a group of their old friends walk into the place. "Guy's we're over here!" she yelled quite loudly, getting up. Part of the popular crew turned their heads to that direction, including John.

The first person his eyes fell on was Aundrea and he couldn't help but sift into his place uncomfortably. He looked away the instant he thought she was looking their direction.

Aundrea shrugged and got up to join her group of old friends.

After having about an hour of catching up with the group, Aundrea decided to go to one special place of the school that always comforted her, the football field. She excused herself from the group and walked out to this place that brought back so many sweet memories.

-x-**Flashback**-o-

_"Baby!" Aundrea squealed after getting picked up by her boyfriend of four years. They've been together since freshman year and were destined to be together for the rest of their lives._

_He twirled her around on the empty football field until the two fell over on the grass and landed on top of each other._

_"Baby…" she whispered in a laugh, running one hand down his cheek. He smiled and kissed her lips before letting her continue on. "I'm gonna cry."_

_"Why?" he asked holding her hands. They were still lying on the grass with her on top._

_"Because, you're going to Spring Field College and I'm going to Stanford University. We're like the furthest we could ever be," Aundrea answered with deadened eyes._

_"Well it could've been worse," he spoke up. "We could've been on different countries."_

_She frowned before kissing his lips again. "I'll be here in California while you over there at Massachusetts."_

_"We can make it work, I'll fly back here every break I get and we'll call each other everyday. I'll even pay the long distance bill," he offered. "Baby, I love you and you know that. We've been through it all ever since I can remember. I've had the biggest crush on you since grade school and finally got you to be mine freshmen year. Now we're going onto college and I still love you. There's nothing existent on this earth that can keep you away from me."_

_Aundrea smiled at the sweet words of her boyfriend. "Promise me that we'll be together till the end."_

_He sat up, taking her along. They're faces were so close at this point. "I promise."_

_She smiled before bringing them to another kiss. This one was longer and more intense the earlier ones. He even had to lie back down again to keep control._

_"I love you Aundrea," he whispered after the kiss._

_"I love you too, Mr. John Cena," she laughed._

_They stayed still in the position they were in for half an hour just being in each other's arms. It'd be the last time they're out on the football field, with her on top and his arms wrapped around her waist, just cuddling. They've done this numerous times throughout junior and senior year since John was part of the football team. They'd do this after every practice. He was the best player on the team but wasn't necessarily the most popular. He refused to be part of the popular crew, since he was head over heels in love with Aundrea. She wasn't willing to fit into the world of being popular. It just wasn't her thing, and he respected that._

-x-**End of Flashback**-o-

Though all that changed. The long distance relationship wasn't working out for John. Aundrea was willing to try and make it work. She even offered to move to Massachusetts, but John fused.

Now here she was, sitting on the same grass her and her ex-boyfriend cuddled in countless times, ten, eleven years ago. It was cold and dark out there but was saved with some post lights plastered here and there.

"Drea," she heard yelled out.

She looked behind her, seeing John walk closer and closer. Closing her eyes tightly, she turned her head away from his direction not believe this was happening.

He put both hands on her shoulders as she tensed up a bit. Turning her to face him, he sat down and cupped the contour of her face. "Drea…"

She opened her eyes breathing more heavily than ever.

"How you been?" he asked in a smooth, low and calm voice.

She flinched when he put one hand on her waist. "G-good," she stuttered.

He smiled before taking off the letterman jacket he was wearing and handing it to her.

"What?" she asked looking at it.

"You look like your freezing in that dress," he said putting it out closer. "Put this over yourself, I don't want you to get sick."

She hesitantly took the jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. This wasn't the first time she put on his letterman jacket, and it killed her to experience it again. Brought back too much memories, and just made her reminisce the old days. But she just shrugged it off and asked, "How have you been?"

"Good. I'm working my way up to be on the main football league," he answered with a smile.

She smiled back at him. "That's great. I know how much you've always wanted to get there."

"Yeah and it's almost here," he said in excitement.

Aundrea nodded her head before looking down. "I'm sure you're also happy to have the perfect woman in your life."

John sifted into his seat uncomfortably. Sure, Jessica was perfect. She was hot, rich, and always got what she wanted. But the thing is, that's not what John needs. He needs a girl who can care for him, who can give him that feeling no one else would, who could put him in the right mood and take all his stress away. He once had a girl like that, but he let her go. He let Aundrea go.

John closed his eyes before reopening them to lift her chin up. The two stared at each other, and he leaned in to capture her lips before she had the chance to hold back. It was a sweet kiss, a very passionate one. It rushed back all the emotions, memories, and feelings they had for each other into their bodies. John sucked on her bottom lip before parting them open to enter his tongue into her mouth. They were getting so close to the point their bodies couldn't get any nearer. He kissed her hard, yet tender just like the old times. She was on top straddling him, while he held onto her waist as they continued to kiss.

"Whoa- I-I can't do this," Aundrea said pulling away. She stood up, dropping his letterman jacket on the grass. "I have to go."

"No, Drea wait," John pleaded, getting up himself. "Remember, I made a promise to you that we'll be together till the end?"

His words stopped her, as she turned to face him. "You broke that promise. You broke up with me, even when I was willing to drop my scholarship just so I can be with you. But you refused."

"Yeah coz I couldn't let you drop out of college just to be with me," John reasoned.

"Liar! You refused because you fell in love with someone else. You fell in love with Jessica. She was over there with you, cheerleading for your team. You spent more time with her than you did with me. So just like all the other guys, you got sick of me and took Jessica into your arms," she said, tears threatening to slide down her cheek. But she brushed it off. She promised herself John Cena was never _ever_ going to make her cry again. She's spent a bucket's worth of tears on him already and dared not add even one drop more.

John swallowed a huge lump on his throat. "We can fix it now. I can still back up my promise and try to get us to be together again."

She looked at him like he was crazy. Did he actually think she'd take him back that easily? Does he actually still love her? He can't! It's been nine years since their break up. It's close to impossible for him to just want her back after seeing her again in one lousy high school reunion. Besides, doesn't he live all the way across the country? This was just a one-night visit back to California for God's Sakes!

"You're crazy," she muttered.

"Over you Drea. I can't help but kick myself for letting you go. You were that one person in my world that could just make me forget every little reason why I was mad. All my worries disappeared whenever you were existent around me. I can't breathe without you in my life Drea," he expressed.

"And yet you managed to survive perfectly well for the past nine years," she said shaking her head.

"I know but don't lie to me and say you didn't feel anything in that kiss we shared," John pointed out, walking closer to her. He held both her shoulders, looking deep, deep in her eyes trying to read the emotions flowing around her head.

She was hurt, and felt betrayed that he just turned his back on her. They promised each other so many things during high school and he broke all of it. He went behind their backs and joined the popular crew, ruining everything they had created.

Aundrea remembered how the cheerleaders would always hit on John but he'd always ignore them and stay loyal to his current girlfriend at the time. He promised her none of those prissy girls would ever get to him but that's exactly what happened. He promised her they'd make a trip around the world when she turned legal and twenty-one. That never happened since he left her before she was even twenty.

"I can't just take you back in my life John. I can't trust you again. You made me so dependent on you, which made it so hard for me when I lost you. But now I've picked myself back up, and I'm not willing to be put out for anyone to make promises to coz I know they'll just break it," Aundrea whispered.

John's cell phone began to ring as he checked the caller ID. It read '_Babygirl Jessica_.'

"You better get back to your girlfriend," Aundrea said before walking away. She didn't bother getting back inside the multi-use room, knowing it'd haunt her even more. She felt stupid. A part of her actually went onto this trip thinking there was a chance that the old John Cena was still there. She thought he'd be single and ready to start over again. Sure, he wants her back, he just admitted that to her. This night would've been completely different if John wasn't with Jessica, but he ruined it. She just can't get back with someone knowing he broke all the promises he made.

Well almost all the promises he made. He kept one; he said he'd love her forever. And there he is, standing on the empty football field, kicking himself. His heart was aching, he still loves her, and he always will.

He'd keep that promise for the rest of his life. Just too bad he can't show her.

* * *

**Jhen's Note: **Wahh! This fluffy story made me sad when I was writing it :-( Don't you just hate it when two people destined to be together for the rest of their lives get separated? (raises two hands) I hate it, I hate it! Hehe. Review Please. Oh and this is just a ONE-SHOT, my new long-fic will be coming up soon. :) 

_**xoxo.** Jhen.  
__Posted: August 19, 2006._


End file.
